Whiskey Guilt
by ribbonandbuttons
Summary: postDH oneshot. Percy drowns his sorrows.


**_Whiskey Guilt_**

Percy swirled the contents of his glass around until it formed a small whirlpool like shape. He hadn't drowned the noise of the stuffy pub out as effectively as he had thought as he listened to the clatter around him. He could hear laughing in the background, noisy chatter and glasses clanging off tables. There was a roar of laughter and a spattering of applause from some drunken ministry interns in the corner as they got steadily more and more drunk. He knew that he should've been celebrating with everyone, the last of the most notorious death eaters had been sentenced just mere hours ago, but Percy couldn't help but drown his sorrows.

Percy slowed his hand and sipped at the swirled contents, it tasted warmer than the last time but the bite had disappeared from the liquid. Percy sighed and let his head slump a little further into his free hand as it balanced on the shiny bar. Percy waited a moment before he drained the glass and set it back a little too forcibly on the bench. He signalled for another refill and he fished a few coins out of the money bag his girlfriend, Audrey had just bought him. The stripey silken material reminded him of Audrey who he had left at home whilst he disappeared into a pub on his own. Percy felt another wave of depression hit him and he wished desperately for the barman to return quickly with his Firewhiskey. There was another shout and scream of laughter from the celebrating people and Percy let out a slight huffy sigh. He knew that his family would be doing the same. Hermione and Ginny were at Hogwarts, just about to complete their NEWTS, whilst Harry and Ron would be honoured and thanked by everyone for their miraculous deed of cleaning up the country and rebuilding it from the inside. Charlie was Godric knows where searching for the last of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's dragon army and safely transporting them to Romania or other European countries. Percy knew that he would be flexing his muscles and battering his eyelashes to get anyone he wanted. Bill on the other hand would be anxiously pacing in case of Fleur, who was about to pop, went into labour. Percy snorted slightly at the thought of his brother's over worried scarred face. The barman returned and passed the glass full of amber liquid back to Percy. Percy thanked him mirthlessly and took another sip of the liquid. It rolled down his throat merely warming his tongue as he swallowed. Percy's thoughts focused to what George would be doing, would he be at home wishing that his twin was with him? Or would he be out doing much the same as he himself was doing at this moment. Percy closed his eyes and he could see the two of them, laughing away as usual as if there was only one looking into a mirror. They were playing a prank he now wished he could be on the receiving end of. Percy's eyebrow's furrowed, his grip tightened on the glass in his hand as he tried desperately not to think of Fred. Because when he thought of Fred, the blame and guilt would rack his body and Percy knew that he didn't want to think of that ever again. He didn't want to feel the dead weight of guilt for his brother's death on his chest.

He knew it was his fault, he saw that everyday. George would mope around the house and hardly talked to anyone, at night he would leave for London and return early in the morning, Percy knew his parents knew but they ignored his behaviour. He had became a shell of what he used to be and Percy knew that he blamed him for it. Percy knew that George was angry and alone and all his emotion was forced at his least favourite person in the world. Percy knew that for a fact. Percy bitterly took another sip of the Firewhiskey and let it roll down his throat, it was starting to feel like warm water now. Percy sighed and thought about his youngest brother, Ron threw himself into work, he was quickly becoming the best Auror in the Ministry, he worked far too hard and far beyond his job description. When he had a day off he would clean out Fred and George's shop and try to encourage George to go back to work. Ron was nearly the only person George would talk to and it was becoming increasingly hard to find Ron doing nothing. Percy sighed bitterly, he knew that Ron hated him too. He knew his brother too well to think that Ron liked all th work he had to be doing now. He knew that behind Ron's bubbly persona was the hatred of a family member. Percy looked at the glass and it was again near empty, he let out another sigh and swirled the contents again. He had seen his father swirl the contents of his tea and get mesmerised by them as he and Molly sat in silence at the kitchen table late at night - never finding anything to talk about anymore.

Percy signalled for another drink as he drained the last few gulps of the glass. Percy missed the bartender's worried glance towards a young blonde behind the bar and he continued to fumble with the button of his robes to produce money. Percy finally slid it across the bar and the bartender accepted the coins and went to fetch the bottle again. Percy felt his head drop another inch closer to the bar and he could see the grain of the wood now. Percy blinked and it took a rather long time to open his eyes again. When he did he was looking at the amber liquid he was becoming rather fond of. This one tasted of nothing to Percy's dismay. He hadn't really realised (nor did he care at this point) that he had became used to the stuff with the amount he had been drinking the past year. Percy let out another loud sigh and ignored the hovering barstaff around him, Percy supposed somewhere at the back of his mind that it was getting late. The crowd of ministry workers walked past him, one of them bumping into Percy's slumped form and spilling whatever was in his glass all over Percy's back but Percy hardly even noticed. Percy's hand shook as he took another gulp of the liquid and his nose knocked with the glass. Percy let out a exasperated sigh and his head hit the bar dejectedly. Buried between his elbow and the cool glass, Percy let his eyes close. It was quieter and Percy was getting more and more sleepy. All of his previous thoughts vanished as he managed to get another sup of the liquid.

A hand landed on his shoulder and he could hear a familiar voice above him.

"Thanks Hannah." The voice said and the hand squeezed at his shoulder. "Mum was abit worried when he didn't come over for dinner."

"That's ok Ron." Came a soft and gentle voice that shouldn't have matched a barmaid. "I was worried myself."

Percy lifted his head with the help of his hands because of the weight of it. He saw the blonde and his youngest brother come into view. They sloped dangerously to the left and Ron reached out towards Percy and they stood right way up. Percy smiled to himself - at least he could help his brother when he needed steadying up. It made Percy feel a little bit more helpful.

"You're welcome Ron!" Percy announced and Ron smirked slightly.

"Thanks for that Pearce." Ron played along and slung Percy's arm over his shoulder. "See you later Hannah."

"Bye Ron." Hannah smiled and went on with cleaning the bar as the last of the punters left the pub. Ron readjusted Percy who was starting to mutter quietly to himself and left the pub as well. Percy 's mind focused on the sharp cool breeze before he buried his nose into Ron's neck as his brother wrapped a protective arm around his shoulders. Maybe everyone didn't hate him after all. Percy smiled softly into Ron's skin as he was forcibly turned to disapparate.


End file.
